paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save Miracleville/Part 2: Danger!
Recap from last part: The pups are called back to the Magical World to help with a town called Miracleville, where the Miracle-Flower Carnival is in a few days. They reunite with Rosie, Onchao, Rosie's friends, and the ponies when they meet April. But when Rainbow Dash flies towards the sky, she bumps into an invisible wall, and April thinks Twilight and Onchao have something to do with it. Dragons! (Suddenly, a horn sounds) Fairy 1: Oh no! They're back! Fairy 2: Hide! (The creatures in the square all run into their homes and lock the doors) (The faries all fly towards April's flowers and hide inside of them as the flowers close up) April: Oh no! 'Tis' is not good! ("This is not good!") (Tulip Petals flies over to a flower) Skye: Look! It's Tulip Petals! Tulip Petals: Guys, this is no time for greetings! The dragons are coming! Spike: Whoa! Real live dragons like me?! Tulip Petals: No! These are different dragons! April, take them inside! Hurry! April: 'Wigt'! 'Uwwy'! ("Right! Hurry!") (Tulip flies with everyone at the garden as they go inside April's house..... almost everyone) Rarity: Pinkie! Get off me! Pinkie: Oops! Sorry! (She gets off) (Suddenly, they get snatched by two dragons) Rarity: AAH! Pinkie: DAAAH!! Dragon 2: Cutie Marks! They got Cutie Marks! Dragon 1: And this one I got has a horn. She's a unicorn! Dragon 2: It's a Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah-Day. Can I sing it? Dragon 1: No! We have bad singing voices. Dragon 2: Oh... right. (Suddenly, a blue ball flies over to them and start hitting them) Dragon 1: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Dragon 2: Who, Ow! threw, Doh! this, Ow! blue, Ow! ball, Ooh! at, Yow! us!? Ow! Daisy, Ow! Dragon 1: Who's, Ow! Daisy!? Ooh! Dragon 2: I, Ow! felt, Ugh! like, Gyah! saying, Dyooh! it! Ow! (Rarity and Pinkie Pie giggle at the sight) Dragon 1: Where, Ow! is, AAH! she, Oh! when, Haa! you, Jyah! really, Daah! need, Gyoh! her?! Ow! (A third dragon flies over) Dragon 3: (female voice) Here I am! (She uses her right wing and knocks the blue ball into a wall) (When the dust clears, the ball's revealed to be Sonic who's laying unconscious inside a house that now has a hole in it) (The gator inside the house with a hole in it sees him) Gator: Are you okay? Aaah! (He notices the hole and quickly boards it up) Dragon 3: See? That was easy. Dragon 2: What took you so long? Dragon 3: I had to catch something that took some of my miraculous hypnotism skills to get. (In her claw grasp, she is holding Tails by his arms) (He's unconscious) Dragon 1: Look at what he's got! Esmerelda's gonna finally be pleased with us! (The 3 dragon fly off) The Trouble's Revealed (Inside April's house, Rainbow Dash notices the dragons flying off) Rainbow Dash: Oh no! I'm--- Hey! (Her back right hoof is tangled in a long vine) (Lilac blows her front-left paw and rubs it on her chest) Rainbow Dash: How did that get there?! Lilac: Ah thought Ah told yuh that Ah plant powers. Rainbow Dash: Well, why did you stop me!? Tulip Petals: Because if you go too, the dragons will grab you too! Even the strong gator couldn't squirm out of their grasp, and he can even resist the gravity pull in a Gravity Chasm. (Only Tulip, Rainbow Dash, and Lilac are aware of what happened) (The others are looking at a bunch of well-painted paintings) (They even look like they'll come to life) Fluttershy: Oh my. Did you paint these yourself, April? April: Yes, I did. Lilac: Are y'all not paying any attention!? The Dragons got their claws on Pinkie, Rarity, and Tails! Others: What?! Onchao: *neighs* Lilac: What did he say? Cheryl: Same thing as us. (They all look out the window and watch the dragons in the distance flying away to a peak on the otherside of the mountain) (The peak has a city that shines like crystals and a gorgeous diamond castle, as in diamon-diamond, not covered in diamonds) Penelope: What's that? Tulip Petals: That's Aurora Gem, a city made of gems. Spike: Gems!? (He licks his lips) Tulip Petals: But they are harder than anything in the world. A dragon would lose 5 teeth with just one bite) (Spike shudders and imagines himself biting into one of the city's buildings and his two front teeth and 3 other teeth falling on the ground) Penelope: Why are they taking them there? Tulip Petals: They are taking them to... Esmerelda. Applejack: Who's Esmerelda? Penelope: A Gyspy that was in Paris and met the Captain of the Royal Guards and-- Tulip Petals: *giggles* No, no, no. That's a different, and good, Esmerelda. This Esmerelda is an Espeon and Amy Darling's big sister..... by age... Rosie: So Amy's got a lot of relatives, right? Tulip Petals: Yeah, but Esmerelda has no Psychic powers like she's supposed to. She has been sending her dragons to catch the Miraclevillagers and steal their magic. Dewdrop: That's terrible! Tulip Petals: It is. She already got some fairies and a few animals. (In the flowers, they notice the fairies coming out of the flowers) (Some of them are carrying the fairies without wings) April: And 'tat' wall gave 'tem' 'te' call. ("And that wall gave them the call.") Tulip Petals: Oh no, not the Alicorn Wall! She warned us about it! Lil' Leah: Alicorn Wall? Tulip Petals: One of the fairies that escaped her castle told us about it. He said that the wall appears over the the peaks whenever an Alicorn enters the peaks. Twilight Sparkle: And Onchao and I are Alicorns! Tulip Petals: The wall is invisible, but no one can enter or exit the peaks without a portal. Skye: And the portal we came through has faded. Chase: This means we can't use the PAWs of Unity against her now. I can't believe I forgot to remind us to bring them. Rosie: I brought the PAW of Miracles, but it has no power without the other PAWs. Rainbow Dash: Is there a way to break it? Tulip Petals: If someone from the inside tries to go through it, nothing happens, other then the dragons come since touching from the inside sounds an alarm. The only ways for the wall to break is if the Alicorns leave through a portal, or if Esmerelda steals their magic. April: 'Se' 'as' 'alweady' stolen a lot of magic. If 'se' gets 'er' paws on 'te' Alicorns, ..... ("She has already stolen a lot of magic. If she gets her paws on the Alicorns, .....") Dewdrop: That bad, huh? Tulip Petals: Worse. Plus that Esmerelda's sneaky, cruel, deciteful, selfish, nasty, dishonest, and worse of all... bratty! (As she was insulting Esmerelda, the screen heads over to the castle) Esmerelda (At the castle, someone is sitiing on a tall throne with a lot of stairs) (Two tall furry creatures walk in) (One has a chef's hat on his head and he's pushing a cart with a large cake on it) Furry Creature 1: Princess Esmerelda, your cake is ready. (Two big blue eyes stare at them) Both: Ta-daaah! (They present a fancy cake with a picture of a Espeon on it) (The cake picture is not very well done) (The eyes widen) (Outside, the two guards outside hear something from the inside) Esmerelda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Inside, Esmerelda is revealed to be an Espeon) NONONONONONONONONOOO!!! (She gets up and stomps down to them) Furry Creature 1: Your Highness, please calm down. (Esmerelda suddenly has a perky look on her face) Esmerelda: Cane, you and the other Go-coots care deeply for me, right? (Go-coots are half goat and half bandicoot) Cane: yes.... Esmerelda: First off, the cake needs not only the perfect layers, but it also need the perfect picture of.... moi. (She suddenly gets angry) GOT IT!!!?? Cane: Yes you Highness. Esmerelda: As for this cake.... (Her forehead jewel glows and she zaps the cake cart) (The cart's fine, but the cake.... it's smushed up) (The Go-coot chef leaves crying) And make the cake better next time! (A different Go-coot comes in) Go-coot: Your Highness! The Alicorn forcefield's been activated! Esmerelda: *gasps happily* YESYESYESYESYESYESYES!!!! Finally! I'll get my paws on Alicorn magic! Have the dragons find all the Alicorns in the area! Go-coot: They'll be here soon. I heard that they found more magic. And it's not another fairy or something like that gator and his fire breath. Esmerelda: Finally. (The 3 dragons enter by breaking the window) Rarity: Put me down this instant! (The first dragon places her on the ground) Much better, but you need a serious a manicure! Pinkie Pie: DAAAH! (The second dragon drops her to the ground) Hey! You didn't have to drop me! (The third dragon drops Tails on the ground) Oh, hey Tails! Long time no see! How have you been? Tails: Fine... Until I got grabbed by a dragon. First Dragon: Esmerelda! We found these fellers. They have magic on them. Esmerelda: Aw.... that's great.... (She unleashes a beam) (The dragons dodge) HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO USE THE DOOR!!!!??? First Dragon: Uh-- Esmerelda: Never mind. Gill, Bill, Louise, I want the Alicorn combo, SUPER-SIZE!! Gill: Oh, there are Alicorns on the peaks? Esmerelda: Yes, now find them, capture them, and bring them to me NOOOOW!!! (The dragons fly off) Rarity: Ugh! Is that a dress?! It looks like one of Pinkie's cupcakes exploded! Pinkie: Ooooh! I always wanted to make cupcakes explode! Esmerelda: YOU DARE INSULT ME!!??? I'm a princess and you will respect me! Tails: What do you want with us? Esmerelda: You three may not be Alicorns, but there's magic in your horn, those Cutie Marks, and that tail. (She stares at the screen) Did you know that I can steal unique traits and use them as magic? Pinkie Pie: Hey! Only I can talk to them! Rarity: Talk to who? Tails: *shakes his head slowly* It's a comic relief thing.... Esmerelda: I was talking to my soon to be adoring fans! But as for your magic, I want it all. SO GIVE ME!! Pinkie Pie: You don't need our magic! Esmerelda: Oh, on contre, pink pony pal. (Rarity, Pinkie, and Tails look really annoyed) (See I Want It All) (Esmerelda's forehead jewel glows and she shoots a magic-sucking beam at them) (Rarity's horn and Cutie Mark disappear) (Pinkie Pie's Cutie Mark disappears) (And one of Tails' tails disappears) (The magic all disappears into Esmerelda's jewel) Rarity: My horn! Pinkie Pie: Our Cutie Marks! Tails: One of my tails! All three: They're gone! Esmerelda: Hmm... not exactly the most magic, but it will do... Now about my cake... Alicorn Plan (Over at Miracleville, the group is worried) Tulip Petals: We can't let Esmerelda get Twilight and Onchao. She'll be unstoppable if she does. Rainbow Dash: If we hide them, how will we do it? (April gets an idea) April: I 'now'! We can 'ide' 'tem' in 'te' 'wuins' in the Valley of 'Mystewy'! ("I know! We can hide them in the ruins in the Valley of Mystery!") Tulip Petals: Of course! She'll never find them there? Marshall: What's the ruins in the Valley of Mystery? Cheryl: I heard about it. The Valley of Mystery is between the twin peaks. It's full of mystery and hidden inside is the ruins. They are said to have oracles and lots of cave paintings. Twilight: Ooh! I love the sound of that! Tulip Petals: I have the plan to do so. The rest of the ponies and I will stay here and tell everyone about the Alicorn wall. Rainbow Dash: Why us? Tulip Petals: If Esmerelda finds out about that you ponies represent the Elements of Harmony, she'll turn Rarity and Pinkie into stone for sure! Applejack: What? Rainbow, I want to go with them as much as you do, but we don't want that monster to hurt our friends! April: I 'now' 'te' way. ("I know the way.") Dewdrop: Are we gonna fly? I'm still a bad flyer. (He tries to fly, but he lands on his back) Rainbow Dash: *whispers to Twilight* He's even better than your first try. (Twilight blushes) Skye: No need to worry about me! Wings! *Ruff* (Her wings appear) I can fly too. (Maragold hops on her back) Maragold: I call Puppy-back riding! (A while later) (Both Twilight and Onchao each have a saddle bag on them) (Dewdrop and Cheryl on Onchao's back and Spike is on Twilight's back, but neither of them are in the bags) (Penelope and Lilac are in Onchao's left saddle bag pocket and Rocky and Zuma are in his right saddle bag pocket) (Chase and Marshall are in Twilight's left saddle bag pocket and Rubble is in Twilight's right saddle bag pocket) (April puts her paintbrush, a bunch of hay, and Lil' Leah in her backpack and picks up Rosie) Twilight: Are you okay? Onchao: *neighs* Twilight: Oh, you carried an elf and a Pan once and they're heavier than these guys? Onchao: *neighs* Twilight: What do you mean the Pan wouldn't be if he didn't eat between meals? Applejack: April, aren't you going to get on either Onchao or Twilight? Rainbow Dash: *whispers to April* I'd go for Onchao. Twilight: I heard that! April: No need. (Suddenly, her tail starts to spin really fast and she starts to fly above the ground. Chase: She can fly?! But how? April: I've been 'tating' lessons 'fwom' Tails. 'E's' 'lite' a big 'bwoter' to me. ("I've been taking lessons from Tails. He's like a big brother to me.") Twilight: In that case, let's go! (The Alicorns and April fly off towards the valley) (The ponies and Tulip Petals wave as the group flies off) Applejack: Good luck! Rainbow Dash: *quieter* Are you sure this plan will work? Applejack: *quieter* Not at all. (However, hidden in the clouds, Louise sees the group flying) (She heard every word of the plan) (She flies back to Esmerelda's castle) (Looks like Rainbow and Applejack are right about the plan) Esmerelda's Plot (Meanwhile, at the castle, Rarity, Pinkie, and Tails are sitting at a round table with two Go-coots) (The table has a purple cloth with several red circle jewels, purple rhombuses and pentagons, and lavender hexagons) (The cloth looks really tacky) (The table also has lavender plates with purple teacups on each plate for everyone at the table) (Esmerelda walks over) Esmerelda: I'm so pleased that you all joined me for tea. Go-coot 1: *whispers* Did we have a choice? Tails: *whispers* We didn't. Rarity: *whispers* Normally I enjoy a good tea party, but I'm not sure I like who's hosting it. (Esmerelda makes a tea kettle pot) (It already has tea in it) Esmerelda: I'll pour. (She tries to use to levitate the tea pot towards the cups, but she's struggling to) (Suddenly, Louise enters.... through the window again) Esmerelda: I thought I told you to use the door! (She walks over to Louise, losing control of the tea pot) (Rarity, Pinkie, and Tails hide under the table) Go-coot 2: Oh no! Look out! (The screen reverses over to Esmerelda and Louise) (Off-screen, the tea pot shatters and the Go-coots both scream) (Rarity comes out from under the table and walks over to Esmerelda) Rarity: You know, if you didn't take my horn, I could've poured the tea faster. (Esmerelda stops and turns towards Rarity) Esmerelda: Did you just insult me? (She approaches her and Rarity walks backwards in nervousness while having a nervous smile) Rarity: Uuuh... why... no. Of course not! I was just saying that I could've taught-- Esmerelda: YOU DID INSULT ME! Rarity: What?! No! I didn't! (Both the Go-Coots huddle together in fear) Esmerelda: And do you know what happens when I'm insulted? Rarity: Uhh... (Esmerelda jumps backwards and shoot a beam towards Rarity) AA-- (Suddenly, she turns to stone!) (Tails and Pinkie look at each other in fear) Esmerelda: You two, take this statue to the garden! (The two Go-coots carry Rarity's stone body out of the Throne Room) (Pinkie gets angry) (She runs over to Esmerelda) Pinkie: Hey! You can't do that to Rarity! Esmerelda: Oh, on contre, my little pink pal. I just did. And I'm... (She jumps backwards again) gonna do it again! (She shoots a beam at Pinkie) Pinkie: DAA-- (Suddenly, she turns to stone too!) Esmerelda: Now about the fox... Louise: Your Highness! I found about the Alicorns! There are two of them! Esmerelda: Two? Even better! Where!? Lousie: They're heading to the ruins in the Valley of Mystery. Esmerelda: The Valley of Mystery ruins, eh? Hmm... it looks like we'll be having an Alicorn roundup today! Then I'll have more magic than ever! (While they were talking, Tails managed to sneak out of the room and out of the castle) Hey, where's the fox? (The 2 look out the window) (They see the 2 Go-coots placing the Rarity statue in the garden, which has several statues of fairies and creatures that Esmerelda turned to stone) Louise: I'll get him. Esmerelda: Let him go. He's no use to me. Just bring me the Go-coots and other dragons, and tell those two to place the other statue out in the garden too. And soon, I'll have my Alicorns.... (The screen goes black, with only her eyes shining red being seen for a moment) {To Be Continued} (click here for next part) Category:Parts Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pups' Adventures